


come sleep already

by mikharlow



Series: Fe7 College AU [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Eliwood stays up too late and Hector isn’t pleased.Tumblr request.





	come sleep already

The chill started to creep and set into Eliwood’s toes as the moon’s light washes over the inside of his and Hector’s dorm. He had kicked off his slippers a while ago, and didn’t feel like putting them back on despite the cold. Instead, he tucked his feet under him where he sat on the couch. His fingers felt stiff, yet he continued to type, determined to get this  _ fucking _ essay finished. He had even gone so far as to maximise the window he was typing on so that he didn’t keep checking the time; his phone was charging on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, which had been stinging for a few minutes now. The glare of the laptop screen, even on the lowest brightness setting, still burned into his irises regardless. Even the moon felt duller than the LCD glaring at him.

 

He heard some grunts and snores coming from the other room, as Hector presumably turned over in his sleep. He let out an yawn, his hand loosely covering his mouth and his eyes beginning to water. Eliwood knew he should head to bed soon, but he felt like he was on a roll and didn’t want to stop now. His phone on the floor buzzed, displaying a message that he was too tired to answer. His heavy eyes fell shut for a moment as he released a sigh, trying to gather his thoughts into something coherent that a professor would accept.

 

Footsteps creaked against the floor behind him, and he heard a voice whisper “Hey.”

 

Eliwood cracked open an eye to see Hector standing by his room, a hand on the wall as he squinted across the room at him. “Why aren’t ya sleeping yet, babe?” he murmured.

 

“I… can’t finish this essay.” he admitted.

 

“Then come sleep.” he replied, his tone one of concern. “Don’t burn yourself out, or you won’t even be well enough to go to class.” He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweats. “Jesus, Eli, it’s 2am.”

 

Eliwood cringed. “I’m sorry. I just…”

 

Hector’s face softened. He walks over to him and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Take a break, alright?”

 

He hesitated for a moment, and then, won over by Hector’s warm hands on his shoulders, shut his laptop over. He let Hector take his hand and lead him away from the couch, and stopped to open the door to his room.

 

Hector stopped, tugging on his hand. “Where you goin’?”

 

“...Bed?”

 

He shook his head. “Nuh-uh. You’re coming with me.”

 

“I-I am?”

 

“Obviously.” He opened his door, motioning for Eliwood to go inside, who paused reluctantly.

 

“But I already woke you up. I’ll just bother you more.”

 

Hector chuckled. “Nah. I was already awake. Plus, you might just go back to working without my supervision.”

 

“...Supervision?” said Eliwood, amused. 

 

Hector winked, bringing a laugh out of Eliwood as he gave up and went to collapse on Hector’s bed. Hector chased him in, both of them laughing as he tackled him, pinning him down and planting a quick kiss to his lips before pulling the blankets over them. 

 

The sunrise saw the two of them tangled up together, having slept soundly through the night.

 

And also through Hector’s alarm. 


End file.
